1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk design, in particular to an adjustable desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the conventional desk commonly consists of a desk board and a plurality of side legs secured to the desk board; however, those fixed legs render the desk board unable to be adjusted at the desire height and slope levels and incurs some problems. For instance, the desk may not be suitable for all pupils or adults due to the restriction on the settled height or slope of the legs, which hence results of the using inconvenience or even affects users' postures.
In this manner, desks with adjustable design are produced to improve the deficiencies of the conventional desk. Most of them mainly consist of the barometrical sticks or the telescopic stems secured to the desk board so as to adjust the desk board at a certain height via driving those stem structures. Nevertheless, the conventional adjustable desks merely control the height of the desk board but still need other auxiliary devices for the purpose of slope adjustments of the desk board. That is, the conventional adjustable desk requires complex configurations and operations for raising and simultaneously tilting the desk board, hence still casing the inconvenience.